Brain Junk
by I'mJustMeAJ
Summary: Just a place for things that have been sitting in my gmail Drafts for years or things that distract me from finishing my other fics. Not likely for anything in here to be taken seriously. It up to you if you want to read it or not and more than half of the shit here won't make a lick of sense.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

I ran as fast as I could before sliding into a full classroom and toward the window, ignoring the teacher yelling at me, that was thankfully open and went through it. The room was on the first floor so I didn't have to worry about falling and hurting myself seriously; the only thing I had to worry about was Royce King II and his fucktard lackeys catching me. Then again, it's not like I can't fight but I can only handle three at a time not five. I ran around the school to the gym where I knew Coach Clapp had a class this period and slid in. They were in the middle of a dodge ball game. I stopped and watched as the students, who despite looking at me, kept the game going and I smiled before running through them when I heard the door open behind me. I had no trouble dodging the balls coming at me head on but the ones behind me were another story but I ignored them and kept going till I got to the end.

When I looked back I smirked darkly seeing that Royce and his friends weren't as lucky as me because a continuous stream of 'stray' balls were pelting them, if only they were being hit with something else. As I turned to make my escape I caught the eye of the school's head cheerleader, Rosalie Hale. Royce had been trying to get her to go out with him for the longest but she kept turning him down for the longest even when her father begged her to date him so he could keep his job. Mr. Hale lost his job, needless to say, at Kings Auto Customs, Forks second best auto shop, when she once again refused to date a boy who felt the need to attack her family because he was desperate.

The lunch bell rung as I opened my locker only to have it slammed shut, good thing I wasn't reaching in for anything. I looked up at Emmett McCarthy, he was one of Royce's lackey's though he wanted Rosalie for himself but since Royce was his 'bro' he was 'letting' him 'have' her. God why do they think their God's gift to earth. Emmett grabbed the front of my shirt and I kicked him in the shine but before I could do anything else someone was twisting the arm he was grabbing me with and pressed him against the locker. I looked at my only friend in school Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's cousin, but most people in the school insisted they were twins, and smiled.

"Now, now Emmett attacking a poor defenseless woman is not how we southern gentlemen were raised." Jasper had been raised in Houston, Texas up until eighth grade when his father decided he missed his hometown of Forks, while Emmett was raised in Gatlinburg, Tennessee and moved here freshmen year. Anyway, Jasper liked to call himself a Southern Gentleman and did his best to help those around him, he bullied the bullies. "Why don't you go run to Royce and see if can kiss your sore wounds." Despite the disadvantage two inches shorter and lacking roid muscle Jasper was at the blond proved to be stronger than the jacked-up line-backer he had pressed against the locker- well before he let the boy go anyway.

"Thanks Jazz." The stoic boy turned to me and gave a small smile as I opened my locker again and traded books, "So what's going on with you, didn't see you in school yesterday." I closed my locker and looked at my best friend who only groaned.

"Just a few family issues that'll soon be resolved." I shrugged at the vague response as my phone went off. I excused myself when I saw it was my father and went into an empty classroom.

"Papa, is something wrong?" Dad only called me when he had something important to tell me that he felt couldn't wait, usually something Mob related.

"I've arranged a marriage for you with some folks that owed me a large debt, you are to marry their oldest child and only daughter. I'll tell you more when you get home and she'll be over for dinner so we gotta pick out a few things for her." He paused for a moment, "Should things not work out I'm sure things can end peacefully." I chuckled at that because nothing was ever peaceful in the mob even with Forks being a small town and my father secretly ruling it all under the guise of a friendly and helpful Police Chief.

"Alright Papa, then I'll see you later." I walked out the class room only to get pushed aside by some nameless cheerleader as she passed flanking Rosalie's side. She was Jasper's cousin but that did mean that she wasn't a bit of a bitch but that's a good thing in some ways. I shook my head and headed to the lunchroom where I found Jasper at our lunch table in the far back corner of the room with two lunch trays. He looked at me expectedly, he knew about my father being the head of a Mob family and wanted in. "I'm engaged, apparently someone in so deeply indebted to my father that he made them take the offer of me marrying their only daughter in place of killing them and their family. More likely than not he'll also have them pay him back the money bit by bit as payment for being so kind." A dark smile passed over Jasper's face before after he bit into his apple as Rosalie stormed up to the table and took a seat.

"Rose what can we do for you?" Jasper asked looking mildly surprised that his cousin was sitting next to me. Rosalie often sat with them when she was annoyed at her group but made it a habit to sit as far from me as she could. Fuck I'm surprised too.

"Kill Royce and Emmett. The two dumbasses can seem to get it through their heads that I'm gay, I like pussy and titties with ass on the side." Jasper and I shared a look before Rosalie leaned her head on my shoulder, "Put your arm around me, from this day on your ass is mine Swan, I told the whole lunchroom we've been secretly dating for three months. You two were too lost in your own little world to hear it, so now if you would please do as I said. " I looked at the shorter girl with a raised brow as she looked back up at me with one and smiled before doing as she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Jasper shook his head and we finished eating our lunch before going back to talking about the mob only passing it off as a we're both reading.

"What new in Mob Bird?" I rolled my eyes at him leave up to him to use that as a cover name.

"I keep telling you if you read it more often you wouldn't need me to fill you in." Rosalie looked at the both of us but didn't say anything opting to lay her head on the table. I placed my arm on the back of her chair and slumped in my seat more, "Chris found the mole who was trying to start his own Mob by taking out the Crows, it was Bobby." Jasper eyes widen and he hit the table as he lent forward.

"Bullshit." I pressed my lips in a thin line and shook my head, Jasper deflated in his seat. "But him and Chris had been friends since for-fucking-ever, how could he just turn on him like that?" I shrugged and sighed.

"Imagine how Becca feels, Bobby was her godfather, his son, who was in on the whole thing as well, was going to be her Consigliere when she became Don. Now look at this shit; Chris is on a war path trying to find any more potential threats to the family." Jasper's mouth moved side to side like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"And Becca's love triangle with newly arranged marriage and finally getting her best friends sister?" I discreetly gave him the finger.

"I didn't finish Chris is going to explain it to her later, so I'll know when I read it at home." The bell rung and the three of us stood up with me grabbing Rosalie things and looking down at her when she glared at me, "Come on babe you really expect me to let you carry your own things now that everyone knows?" I spoke a little louder than necessary drawing eyes and ears our way. Rosalie rolled her eyes and strutted away with Jasper and I not far behind.

"No really what are you going to do? Because knowing my cousin the way I do she'll keep this up as long as she wants and it benefits her." He spoke in a whisper with his head turned slightly in my direction. It was times like this that made me thankfully I was a freakishly tall girl at 6'3 which was the same height as Jasper, which made me three inches taller than my dad and five inches taller than Rosalie. "If you keep 'courting' her like this she eventually fall for you and I don't want her to get hurt because of this thing your father is arranging. Rose doesn't like to share never has never will; her theme song, as I dubbed it, when she's dating is Rihanna's 'Only Girl In the World'."

"I'll figure something out Jas, I always do." I said before we went different ways, him to our English class and me with Rosalie to whatever class she has now. I had both our bags on one shoulder when I caught up to her and put my arm around her pulling her over to a row of empty lockers. I dropped our bags and pressed my back against the long locker behind me with my legs spread making room for Rosalie as my hands moved to her waist to hold her. "Three months, huh?" She glared at me as a blush spread across her face,

"I panicked, ok?" She hissed getting in my face and I licked my lips, "And I only said you because there were rumors that you and I were dating already in the first place." Her arms wrapped around my neck and she rested her head on my chest, "Why the fuck is this so easy and natural to do with you?"

The day ended without much of a hitch, I saw Royce again but he just sneered and looked away and I walked Rosalie to Jasper's car where she kissed my cheek saying that her parents had something important to talk to her about but she'll text me later. I think the fact that we were surrounded by her team mates made her kiss me and tell me that. After that I made my way to my car after, Rosalie got in with Jasper, and made my way into town not wanting to go straight home opting to hit up a few shops and talk to some of the owners, to keep relations good and make sure their loyalty didn't stray to any group trying to rise, instead. I was an out and about for an hour before I decided to go home. The drive seemed longer than the usual thirty minutes to the edge of town where the six-house compound sat guarded but large stone walls and black metal gates with a Swan sitting in the middle of it. I smiled as the gates opened for me and passed the first five houses making my way to my father and mine own in the back. Each of the first five houses where made for two families. There were five bedrooms pre floor, a kitchen, living room study and game room.

The house my father and I stayed in was more of a manor, on first floor there was: separate office, library, that look like it was in the Great Gastby, master suite with sitting area, large bath with his and her walk ins, grand and secondary stair case, formal living and dining rooms; there was a large island kitchen, breakfast, family room open to game room and secondary bedroom; we had large laundry room, which is where everyone's clothes were washed most of the time, and mudroom entry, two powder rooms, gym, three car Garage. There was a large covered porch on rear with doors to most of large rooms. Then on the second floor: two bedrooms facing front and rear of property, each with their own balcony and walk-in baths and closets, two bedrooms, and my own private den. The attic was what dad called the men retreat room since the women claimed the mudroom; they had a pool table and card table up there with cabinets filled with more liquor than any liquor store. They also had a couple dozen tvs for them to watch different teams and sports on.

I pulled in to the garage driveway and got out the truck and walked in through the side door. I went right to my father office because more often than not that's where he always was. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply when I saw it was closed. I shoved my hands in the pocket of my shorts when the reply took way longer than usual.

"Who is it?"

"Isabella, Papa, you said you wanted to talk to me about some details." Must be my fiancée and her parent's in the room with him for him to ask who it is when he normally just tell people to come in.

"Of course, Bells come in." I opened the door and almost tripped when I saw a red eyed Rosalie and her red-faced parents when I sat down. "What took you so long Bells, I thought you would have come straight here." I looked as my father scolded me with his Don voice which was much like his Chief voice only colder. I steeled myself before looking up at him and speaking in the same tone.

"I am sorry father but I haven't gone into town and talked to the shop owners in a while and I wanted to make sure loyalties didn't stray." I pulled ten envelopes from my pockets and placed them on his desk and slid them toward him before placing my right leg over my left, "I even picked up a couple of this week pay early." My father looked at me and nodded before pushing the money back toward me.

"Keep it I've no doubt you worked hard for them to hand you that money early. Use the money to spend on your fiancée Rosalie here." I nodded and glanced at Rosalie who glaring at the floor in front of her when my father spoke again, "Jasper's mother, Maria, has been made my new Consigliere; I realize now that Billy wasn't a wise choice, he was always jealous and couldn't take not being in complete and utter control. He was also weak and would easily bend if the right amount of pressure was applied. Jacob wouldn't have been any better as yours; your friend Jasper wants in tell him he's Soldier, pick which Capo you think he'd best under or keep him yourself." Jasper's mother being in the Mob is the reason he wants in at all, he idolized his mother and she does everything she can to make him happy, which included letting him get to know his biological family when her husband convinced her to make the move. I still don't know how she ended up in the mob other than she impressed my father enough to approach her.

"I'll do a bit of both, I'll have him under Caius, Jasper's a military man and Caius is the closest thing to a drill Sargent we got. Jasper will learn more from him than he would under Aro, Marcus or Sulpicia." My father raised a brow while the Hale's all looked at me, "The last thing Jasper needs is a creepy-ly cheerful, emotional deprived or dotting Capo; yes, their methods work with some soldier's but not all. Jasper needs someone that will push him past his limits to fully unlock all the potential locked inside of him." A smile spread across my father's face and he let out a short chuckle.

"Alright enough business talk, how about some family shit be dealt with. The papers have been signed and I picked up the ring you ordered while in school so now there's one thing left to do." He slid opened a draw in his desk and handed me the little black box he pulled out. I opened it and looked at the Monique Lhuillier Three-Stone Halo platinum band with a black 2.02 ct round diamond sitting in the middle of two heart shaped blood red diamonds. Rosalie and her parents gasped at the ring as I got on one knee.

"Rosalie Lilian Hale will you do me the honor of being my wife, of letting me get to know you heart, mind, body and soul. To let me hold me you when you're happy, mad or sad, in times when you feel you can't make it anymore and start to fall apart? Allow me to carry half the burden you bare so you don't have to face the world alone." I made eye contact with Rosalie who was staring at me in shock as her hand slowly came forward and she nodded, not like she really had a choice. I slipped the ring on her finger and stood pulling her into a hug, "Don't change much, I like it when you're a bit of a bitch."

"The wedding will be held the August you graduate and held in the compound square." I looked at my father nodded before he looked at Rosalie's parents, "Don't think that this makes up for me being so nice and letting you continue to live, in my town or otherwise. Getting rid of you would cause trouble for our children's relationship and your twin boys Royal and Regal. I expect you two to make payments to me until both of you are dead or until the full thirty million is payed back to me - no to Bella. Don't bother trying to save money for your kid's college, seeing as they'll be Isabella's brothers-in-law the Family will pay for them." I bowed my head,

"Thank you, father." He nodded at me briefly as he stood and sat on the front of his desk,

"I want all of Rosalie's things here by the end of the week, bed included I don't want her and Isabella to share a bed until they're comfortable with one another." He turned to Rosalie, who I had long since released my hold on, "I expect you to work while your here, I don't mean with the Family unless you want to later on, so I got you job at Martin's 'Deceptions Customs'. Bella and Jasper have talked about your love of all things with an engine that can be handled on the road; though Jasper says you drive like an old lady." Rosalie was at a loss for words as she looked at my father, "Well to be fair Martin was going to offer you a job anyway I just helped speed up the whole process. Reese, I got you your job as Royce's shop back there shouldn't be a problem with you finding a job anymore, I even got you a raise." Reese looked at my father with wide eyes before dropping on his knees, head touching the floor, and thanked him over and over again. Flushing with embarrassment Rosalie turned away with a sneer.

"You look pathetic Reese, you're embarrassing me in front my future father-in-law and my fiancée."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione frowned as she and Harry walked down the halls. It's been about two or three days since Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic came to Hogwarts and things have been odd since they arrived. First Viktor Krum was stalking her and was always on her tail like a bloody blood hound. But she happy that's all he does as she, and the rest of the female population, are aware that the Belgium made it a sport to rape muggle-born. Second Ron was being a bigger git than ever and neither her or Harry knew why. Third Ginny suddenly went from fawning over Harry to telling the school she's dating Luna Lovegood and that threw everyone off. Fourth Neville hasn't blown up a cauldron in potions in the last three weeks and it has everyone on edge. And last but not least Draco is being nice to civil to not only her but Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Shaking her head Hermione sat next to Harry in potions and looked at the bored noticing what was written there.

Gold  
Sliver  
Sot/Coal

She frowned but said nothing as Snape stormed in the room. She noticed a few pure bloods eyeing muggle-borns with a smirk on their faces. In the mist of her looking around she made eye contact with Daphne Greengrass who gave her a flirtatious smirk and a wink. Hermione quickly faced front not wanting the younger witch to see her blush. Somehow in the middle of running around to prove that Sirius was innocent Hermione figured out she liked girls. At the moment, she was waiting for her crush on Daphne Greengrass to fade but as time progressed it seemed to only get stronger.

"Greengrass under gold, Davis under silver and Granger under sot." At that moment Hermione suddenly realized what the three meant: they were representatives of blood status. "For today you will be sorted into one of these three groups and will all prick your fingers and compare your blood with the other groups. After that you will take a blood test which will reveal your family tree and houses, to those who have them. If you three ladies would provide an example for the first part of today lesson?" Snape transfigured three quills into daggers handing one to each girl. As they went to prick their fingers Ron picked that as a good time to knock his cauldron on the floor scaring each girl and making them cut themselves as opposed to pricking. Thankfully the cuts weren't deep but that didn't stop to hisses of pain fill the room from Daphne and Tracey while Hermione didn't flinch. Her life was up to par with Harry's and that meant they were siblings of circumstance in a way that no one other than the duo would understand.

Harry raised his hand surprising most of the students in the room. Snape himself was shocked but did his best not to let it show. He called on Harry and noticed his godson, Draco, leaned in to -listen? No, his eyes were up front he was looking at the blood. Draco's left shoulder twitched a few times, something that Snape knew meant he was going to raise his hand, but stopped and he opened his textbook.

"Hermione and Daphne's blood are the same, both having gold specks in them. Does that mean that Hermione should be grouped with her?"

"Potter you and your nonsense-"

"Harry's right professor Granger does have gold specks in her blood." Pansy defended as she stood holding Hermione's hand flabbergasted.


	3. Chapter 3

"You will be everything to me your brother can't!" This is the sound that greeted me as I made my way to the land of the living. My body was picked up roughly and my head snapped to the side before I was forced to stare into the eyes of my father. I had to swallow the scream of pain I so desperately wanted to let out but I knew no good would come from it; then again, no good would come from anything that I do as far as my father is concerned. "You are to be strong where he is weak, merciless where he is kind, unyielding where is yielding. You are to be the one to take the throne and succeed if I shall fail. Zuko has not right to the throne he can keep his title as Prince but he will never become more than that. It was made my dying wish and you know dying wishes are nothing to break or brush off. Your grandfather's dying wish was for you to be as strong as you need to be to fight and win against all your enemies." _You're my enemy and one day, father, I will beat you. I will kill you and live to be my own person. My dying wish is to be free of you._

"I understand father, thank you for only wanting the best for me." I grit my teeth as I spoke the words expected of me, taking extra care to keep my hate for him under control. He hummed seemingly pleased and let me go without warning only years of experience lead to keep my footing and not land on my ass.

"Your brother and you are being sent to a recently built bending school. It'll get you out in the world and hopefully meet people to work with or for our cause." He turned his back toward me, "Honestly I have no choice I lost a bet with your mother, she only wanted Zuko to go, she fancies him your ambassador. You both leave in three weeks, so you and I will have a lot to go through before you leave. Pfft, I can't believe your mother really thinks your brother can be your ambassador." _He wouldn't even be in my court, he's not better than you or mother in my books. You father see me as a weapon and mother thinks I'm a monster and my dear older brother thinks I'm some mixture of both._ I grit my teeth as another thought occurred to me, _and don't get me started on Mai and Ty Lee! They claim to be my friends but they only ever come over when Zuko is free and only want to hang out with him. Mai thinks she's doing a good job hiding her feeling's for Zuko but she isn't. If my brother was smarter he'd see it._ "You're free to go Azula." I nodded my head and bowed before walking out the room with my head held straight and body straight.

I ignored the fact that my left eye was swollen shut, my thighs was covered in my blood and increasing in size. I ignored the fact that my legs were on the verge of shaking and giving out, that my right ankle was probably broken and my left shoulder was dislocated. I ignored my pain because I was expected to I had to stay strong even when I was literally anything but. I'm 14 and I feel as the world is resting on my shoulders. That I have no one in my corner to help lighten my burden, that I'm all alone and I always will be. I'm a monster not worthy of love, a weapon not worthy of care, a menace not worthy of affection. I'm a burden no one wants to bare but all had a hand in creating. I'm a mistake that apparently shouldn't have been born.

Finally, out the room I rested my back against the door and sagged to the ground holding my shoulder. I finally let my tears fall though I made no sound and with a sharp jerk of my good arm put my shoulder back in place. It's been dislocated so many times I taught myself how to pop it back in place, _Zuko you lucky bastard you think that burn on your face is bad? I'd rather have a permanent mark than to have my body broken faster then it can heal._ With a small grunt, I made it back to my feet, tears still falling and I made no attempt to wipe them away, and used the walls to keep myself supported as I made my way to my room.

I wasn't aware that my mother, brother, uncle and 'friends' had been in the hall at the time. But even if I did see them I probably would have just ignored them anyway. It's not like they care, uncle Iroh especially, he wants me dead after all so he's probably over joyed I'm in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing, what her husband was telling her. She didn't want to believe what he was telling her was true, that he was lied to, because if it was then it would only break her heart further. She thought their marriage was fine, that there were no problems in it whatsoever but evidently it wasn't so. If so her husband would have never cheated on her with Bellatrix and she wouldn't have had his first child, his daughter Cassiopeia, a year before she their first child, his son Harry. That meant that this girl was heir to the Potter line, despite being a bastard; to a Potter a first born is a first born and all first borns, of the current Lord/Lady Potter, was next to being the head of the family. The only exception was if they were both physical or mentally unfit to take over proper duties. Potter's didn't disown, under any and all circumstances, it just didn't make any sense to them.

Still Lilly wished that James would disown his bastard daughter, remove her completely from the family by any means possible. She wanted the girl to be moved far away from James, from Harry and from herself. In her eyes that will never be her husband's child she would remain solely to Bellatrix, and will always be seen as a monster. Even as James told her the plan that he and Dumbledore came up with to hide Cassiopeia with muggles to keep her far away from them influence of the Dark and the magic world all together, Lilly couldn't help but wish the child the worse.

Her wish was granted. If only for a while.

Ώ

"What do you mean you lost track of her? She's only four, a bloody four-year-old and has been with the Marksin since she was taken from Bellatrix!" At the age of two Harry wasn't used to his father yelling for any reason or at anyone. So, it's easy to understand why the toddler was startled by the sudden rise in his father's voice as he talked to a co-worker. With a trembling lip, Harry ran towards his mother and cried on her shoulder. "If they died six months ago, then why am I just finding out about this now? What the fuck! How do you go from saying she's lost to she's misplaced Sirius! This is your cousin and goddaughter I had you watch over her for this specific reason, but apparently, you can't properly watch out for the only blood related family you have left. Find my daughter Sirius or so help me Merlin." James ended the floo call with that and turned to his wife and son, as Harry stopped crying and got off his mother's lap. The two watched their son leave the living room without a word before turning to one another, "Was it something I said?" Lily rolled her eyes at him and patted the seat next to her.

"Honestly James it's probably everything you said. But mainly that he has a sister that we've never told him about," _A little monster that I wished you killed or let me kill._ "It's a lot for him to take in no doubt, especially with him always asking for a sibling. He can't be happy knowing he has an older _sister_ that he'll never meet." James frowned at his wife and stared into the fire burning before them. He ran both his hands through his hair before locking his fingers together at the back of his neck. Lily ran a hand over his back to try to sooth him but he only shook his head and sighed.

"I should have kept her instead, raised her alongside Harry and now she's missing. She could be anywhere in Merlin knows what kind of place and it's all 'cause I couldn't own up to my mistake of a drunken one night stand." Standing quickly James left the house with a flick of the wrist and landed in the Leaky Cauldron calling for rounds of Fire Whisky, heading down the same road he did three years ago. The exact same road.

Ώ

Lily waited all night for her husband to return falling asleep around four in the morning. She spent her waiting hours loudly ranting about the bastard child her husband wouldn't kill or disown. Unknown to her or even James when he was still there. Harry was sitting behind the couch wrapped in his father's invisibility cloak. _Never will I see them the same way,_ Harry thought as his father and another lady popped into existence and disappeared upstairs. The woman came back down minutes later and stood over Lily's sleeping form. "I know you and that pitiful man you call a husband are behind my daughter's disappearance and I've no doubt that I'll fall pregnant once again because you can't keep your husband sexually satisfied. You'll take them from me too but I'll find them eventually and I'll love them unconditionally just as I would have if they were never taken. I'll celebrate their birthday just as I do Cassie's and buy them gitfs at random and for every Christmas. And I'll brag about them to the high heavens, because no matter where they are and how they're raised Black blood is Black blood and it runs thick." Bellatrix smirked as she backed away from Lily "And when little Harry is sick of being your trophy golden boy, when you all finally realize that there is no 'dark lord' that he supposedly vanquished that night, that nothing under the so-called lights rule will change. When he realizes, you'll put on a pedestal too high for him to even begin to climb and abandon him when he fails to reach your goals and expectations tell him Aunty Bella awaits him with open arms." Bellatrix left with a crackle, just as Lily threw a stunner at the spot the lady had just been standing at.

Lily spent the next hour trashing the living room while a still cloaked Harry sat on the stairs and watched, his once bright emerald eyes grew distant and hard. His hungover father came into the room and broke down when she told him what transpired. The man was off consulting with Albus in a heartbeat, hangover be damned, while Lily was once again ranting, raving and crying. Harry felt nothing as he walked into the kitchen, taking off the cloak, and calling for a house elf to make him breakfast and keep him company.

Ώ

A little over a full year a, now, three-year-old Harry was sneaking in to the room where his father was keeping his recently kidnapped kids for the night. In mid-November Bellatrix gave birth to gender fraternal twins Hydrus and Lynx and James and the order had successfully kidnapped them by late February and was keeping them till the sixth of May, tomorrow. With a surprising amount of stealth, that no three-year-old should have, Harry climbed into the crib and held his siblings, they had been whining for a while now. Harry heard them while he was heading back to his room from the kitchen and when his father failed to check on them he felt the responsibility fell on him as their big brother. They clung to him and stopped a full two minutes after he got in and for the first time in months warmth entered his eyes as he looked at them. Hydrus had a tuff of wild curly hair hang his mother's dark brown eyes while Lynx had tuff of untidy, loosely curled black hair and her father's hazel eyes. Looking at them made Harry wonder what his older sister, Cassiopeia looked like. He climbed out when the twins fell asleep and went to his room grabbing his two favorite stuffed animals, a dog and a wolf, and went back in the crib with the twins. He gave the dog to Hydrus and the wolf to Lynx, unable to fight the smile that spread when they clung to the stuffed animals with one arm and Harry with their free one. In the morning, James walked in the room and smiled at the sight while Lily frowned. If the twins were hers then this would have been an adorable sight but they weren't they were Bellatrix's just as the one before them. Lily's blood boiled knowing that her husband had more kids with a woman that wasn't her than he did with her. Waking Harry, James told him that he'd be taken to Remus while he and Lily took the twins to the muggle family Minerva picked. Harry cut him off saying he was going he wanted to see the family for himself.

"You must be the Potter's I'm Justin Knight. Sue, Donna come down the Potter's are here with the twins." Justin looked back at the twins then Harry who was glaring at him, "Can I hold of your siblings, young Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded after eyeing the bushy haired blonde man a bit longer; Justin smiled and reached for Lynx just as a thin haired girl came to the door with a frustrated brunette woman behind her. "My she's a precious little thing and her appearance is changing, a spell or potion of yours I presume? Do they have names?" Justin asked as he gestured for them to come in and moved to the living room.

"No, they don't you have free reign." Lily spoke up first when Harry when to say 'yes' and James didn't argue. Harry clinched his fist at his side, "Their mother died before she could name them and it didn't feel right naming them if we weren't going to keep them." Lily said as she happily handed Hydrus to Sue keeping the stuffed dog in her hand until Harry grabbed it harshly and gave it back to his brother.

"Don't let anything happen to their stuffed animals. They were the best I had and it's probably all I'll ever be able to give them." Justin and Sue nodded while Donna was glaring daggers at James and Lily unsure why their very presence angered her. Her eyes drifted to Harry who was looking at her, studying her reaction, "I thought your papers says you didn't have your own kid."

"I'm adopted, I only came a few hours ago. My adoption process took longer than most for some reason and the Knight's didn't want to turn me down when they were asked to take in the twins because your father can't keep it in his pants or his wife." The Knight's went to apologize but James shook his head knowing the girl was speaking the truth, "But don't worry Harry I'll take care of," Donna paused looking at the twins, "Maria and Felix, I'll be as good as a big sister to them as much as you wish to be there for them. I'll fight any and everyone to keep them safe. I'll tell them what I can of you but it won't be much." For about an hour the families talked and finalized the paperwork, the Knights hiding a smirk as the Potter's finally left.

"Bloody idiots, you did well Hermione now why don't you go back upstairs and finish the job we came to do." 'Justin' said as he turned and ruffled the head of 'Donna', "Juliet get the twins in the car while Hermes takes out the Knight's, I'll clean up when she's done." The newly dubbed Juliet and Hermione did as they were told while 'Justin' waited with a smirk on his face for Hermione to complete her first kills. Was it harsh to ask a four-year-old to kill two people? Yes, but it's a necessary step to ensure that when she was set back in the wizarding world, a world riddled with war because of Albus Dumbledore, that she'd be ready and prepared to take the lives of many when they time came to. He'd do the same with the twins just like many Alhami min Hawris do with the pureblood children they're given. Alhami min Hawris were pureblooded squib's who were neutrally dark and were pretty much the Grey's version of Death Eaters. They took out muggle families that the Light was leaving children of Dark families with. The Marksin for example, they didn't know who Hermione's mother only that James was her father and she was a pureblood, one being beaten repeatedly. Killing the Marksin's was easy Sirius made sure the muggles were physically prepped for their beatings and death. Sirius was also the one who tipped them off about the twins saying James was giving up more of his kids and once again refused to reveal the mother's identity just saying that Hermione and the twins were full blooded siblings and they shouldn't be surprised if the twins listened to her more than them.

"Alonso, I want to name the twins." Hermione spoke as she walked down the stairs rubbing the hand rail with a red towel. "It's a shame the Knight's killed each other Al don't you think? Stabbing one another in the neck is just the kind of thing you'd expect from muggles it's no wonder muggle-born end up so fucked." Alonso watched as the girl wiped down everything their hands had touched leaving on the prints of the Potters, "Well come on Juliet, Montague and Octavia mustn't be kept waiting."

"I swear I'll never get used to how you're like a grown woman in a child's body. It's a bit unsettling." Hermione only shrugged and walked to the car with Alonso leading the way as she cleaned the doorknobs. Once in they were both in the car Juliet took off and the twins woke up locking their eyes on a stoic Hermione who sat in her car seat looking out the window. "So, Hermione what did you think of your father?" Eyes slowly moving from the window to the passenger seat with disbelief marring her face Alonso couldn't help but laugh at the girl. Choosing not to answer Hermione looked at her sister, who was pulling on her hair as it changed back to its bird nest like state. "I don't know who your mother is but the twins are your full-blooded siblings, your godfather confirmed that much." _All the more reason for me to best big sister I planned to be._

"I want my booster seat moved to the middle so I'm in reach of both of them and not just one." Juliet opened her mouth to say something but Hermione spoke before she had the chance to, "If it's about my cursing around them don't even ask. I will continue to curse like a sailor and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me from doing such. You can try but rest assure Sirius will kill you both if you so much as look at me the wrong way." The four-year-old spoke in a cold voice with a hard edge as she glared at the two adults in front of her, "Remember I am not your child and while I will be forever grateful that you two have not only taken me in but are taking in my siblings as well; keep in mind that I am the very reason you two are alive. I saw your over turned car and gave Sirius no other option but to pull you out of the wreckage. The Alhami min Hawris still aren't happy that my he forced their hand to keep you alive to raise me after you foolishly tried to sell information to the light. In this situation, you hold no power over me or my siblings and you'd best remember that Granger's. I own you, Tavvy owns you and Monty owns you. You bend to our will, well call 'mom' and 'dad' just for show but behind closed doors your Alonso and Juliet: traitorous squibs who couldn't stay loyal to their chosen cause." Hermione eyed them with distain before turning her eyes to her siblings while Alonso and Juliet looked at each other.

They said they'd do anything for the Alhami min Hawris to let them live and to give them another chance and watching Potter's bastard kid, on Sirius' insistence, was the way to go. _Seven more years and she's in Hogwarts,_ Juliet thought as they got on the highway her eyes drifting to the rearview mirror to see Hermione trying to reach over to her brother but her short arms fell, well, short, _but we'll have the other two until…. their mother takes them off our hands. But I'm fond of them, even Hermione's grown-curse-worse-than-a-sailor-I'm-the-boss attitude._ "Can we have ice cream after dinner today?"

Ώ

"Monty I swear to fucking God I'm going to cut your fucking throat." A six-year-old Montague ran for his life not daring looking behind at the beast chasing him. Maybe he should have listened to Octavia when she told him not touch Hermione's book but he couldn't resist. His older sister had been all day and he wanted to play with her. He didn't mean to set her book on fire but his anger got the best of him and in a bout of accidental magic her book went up in flames. "Then I'm gonna cut off your little dick and shove it up your ass." His eyes widen and he pushed himself to run faster but it was no use as Hermione jumped over the loveseat without hesitation and tackled him. "You want to play then fine we'll play you little shit." Picking up her brother and throwing him over her shoulder the older girl made her way outside to the family's backyard. Dropping him she quickly grabbed his ankles and held him over their backyard pool while Octavia leaned against the back door. Montague looked to his twin for help only to see her shaking her head her eyes conveying a message that never left her lips: _I refuse to put my neck out for you, you were warned._ In rapid succession Hermione dunked him in the water six times before Alonso called out.

"Hermione Jean Granger what in heavens name do you think you're doing?" Looking at the man who the three saw more as a brother figure than father figure, the man was dressed in swimming trunks, most likely he was just going to rest by the pool side as he couldn't swim let alone float for more than 30 seconds. The ten-year-old smiled innocently before letting going of her brother. A small yelp was all Montague managed to get out before he hit the water. _Merlin, I wish Sirius didn't get himself locked up, sometimes I think that these kids like him more than they do me. They actually listen to him I mean even Hermione does as he ask more often than not._

"He set my book on fire because he couldn't keep his temper in check, I thought I'd help him cool down." Montague broke to the surface of the pool and shook his head pointing at his sister.

"You're evil."

"And you're a stain and stop laughing Tav you're a stain too." Alonso groaned before he was pushed in the pool from behind and while Hermione jumped in with Octavia following behind her. Before he knew it, Alonso was being attacked as the siblings showed no mercy splashing him before they worked together to force him under water. He waited for them to let him up but as the seconds ticked by it never happened and he started to panic. He went to grab one of the twins only to be kicked in the chest, hard enough to stun him but not leave a bruise, by the other and punched in the face by Hermione, once again the hit was only hard enough to stun but not leave any markings, "But you Alonso aren't even a stain you're a speck, and insignificant speck in the universe that doesn't matter because stains are visible to the naked eye but specks need to be magnified for people to even see them in the first place."

"A quick talk Alonso before you die, man to," Monague looked the man distastefully as if he was utterly repuled him, like he was King looking down at a lowly uncivilized peasant. As if Alonso was less than a man. "Guy to guy," They let the man surface slightly so his nose was above water. Alonso tried to break free but his movements were slow and easily battered away by gentle pushes. Alonso felt an odd sense of pride fill him knowing they had taking his lessons about leaving no bruises on the body to heart. "You were who told me to never hit a girl, after I hit Ravon last week, but you go and do the same thing to your wife." Montague shook his head and they pushed the man back under. Just because they saw him as a brother figure doesn't mean he was a likeable one, he was bitter about the fact they he was sterile and that he'd never have kids of his own. Kids that might actually listen to him. Having no real place to take his bitterness out at he lashed at Juliet calling her all kinds of names before he started beating on her four months ago, without remorse or guilt.

"The woman you said you loved and would do anything for. Ha." Alonso prayed one of their nosey neighbors were home or that Juliet would come save him, even though the kids were doing this for her -not that she asked-. "Oh, and don't worry about nosey neighbors peeking out their windows or over the gate. The Tram's and Kim's went on a double date picnic and their kids are away for the weekend." Octavia said with a smirk before she glanced up at the back door with her siblings, "And Juliet's just watching, the Grey Lord is watching. He's gonna fuck her tonight then again he's been fucking her for about a month."

"Because someone-" Montague started

"can't get-" Octavia picked up

"it up-" Hermione continued

"-or keep it up." They finished together as Alonso finally went limp under them but they continued to hold him down for an extra five minutes before moving away and high fiving each other and getting out the pool. They walked to the tool shed and Hermione pulled out towels for them to dry as much of themselves as they could before they walked into the house showered. Inside the house sat an oblivious Juliet who was listening to her Discman she bought from last summer's trip to the states. The siblings washed up together and Hermione blow dried their hair and put on new clothes, that were the same as the wet clothes in the tub. Montague grabbed an old bookbag from the attic and Octavia dumped the clothes in it while Hermione took the bag, grabbed her bike and rode six blocks down dumping it in a dumpster behind a McDonalds. When she made it, back Juliet was still oblivious to her husband's murder so she went back up to the twins and they started a game of Monopoly. They lost track of time truly throwing themselves in the game until Juliet's scream rung through the neighborhood. The siblings ran downstairs yelling 'mom' with false concern lacing their voices. Time ticks by, Montague's mad, Juliet's a mess, Octavia crying her heart out and Hermione stay's strong. The police come, an ambulance comes, Hermione's holding Juliet and Octavia trying to soothe them while trying to talk a frustrated Montague yelling his anger to the world, the body is carted away and Montague begins asking it why he was trying to swim when he knows he wasn't good at it before finally breaking down. The police never asked questions only giving Hermione sympathetic looks as she did her best to comfort her family.

Days went by family was in and out of the house planning the funereal, meeting the kids, talking to Juliet. Gifts and money were given as well as a way to express support. Weeks passed the funeral was held and Hermione was once again the strong one holding her grieving family together, on the outside. On the inside, she was laughing her ass off and applauding her siblings for their acting skills. More time passed after the funereal as the stream of family finally became a tickle before stopping completely. Money was handed to the kids like candy and Hermione told her siblings to save it so they could have it exchanged when they go to Diagon alley after she gets her letter for Hogwarts next year. On Hermione's 11th birthday, two weeks after the funereal the siblings confronted Juliet who had been giving them suspicious looks throughout the whole time, "You tell, you die too. We killed him to save you, one hit now turns into him beating the shit out of you in a couple months. He probably would have beaten you to death. We could have killed him then not have anyone to care for us, we can't afford that so we did what we had to, to ensure your survival which ensures ours." Hermione spoke slowly as if she were an adult explaining to a child, "Don't fuck us over Juliet. I'll be getting my Hogwarts letter next year then you're stuck with the twins. We like you Jul honest we do that's why we reacted so strongly, that why we killed him-" Hermione trailed off and without missing a beat the twins finished the sentence.

"Personally." The twins smiled as Juliet nodded and the three siblings left the widow alone.

Ώ

"Hermes! Some guy with greasy hair and a red headed woman are here for you!" Octavia yelled before looking that the people in front of her, the red head more specifically. The lady smiled and waved at her but Octavia sneered before making eye contact with her, "I don't like you, Monty won't like you and Hermes's will hate you with a burning passion." The duo stood shocked by the words of the bushy haired seven-year-old didn't get to speak before a slightly older version of the girl came hoping down the stairs with male look-alike that was about the age of the girl in front of them. From the kitchen, a thin haired blonde woman emerged with a kind smile.

"I hope Octavia didn't say anything too bad, she and Montague seem to let their words fly out their mouths before they think. It's Hermione's fault that's for sure." The eleven-year-old rolled her eyes, "I'm Juliet Granger and these are my children." She made a broad gesture to the kids who were all sneering at the red headed woman, "Stop that and fix your faces. I hope you don't mind us tagging along I haven't been in Diagon Alley since the first war. Oh, what are your name's sorry I never asked, I've just been anxious waiting for Hermione to get her letter since her bout of accidentally magic."

"Severus Snape, I teach Potions at Hogwarts and this is my friend and colleague Lily Potter she teaches Muggle Studies." Snape said and the Granger's all made a bit of a face at the woman's last name, "Mrs. Granger you're a squib then?" Juliet nodded excitedly, _Merlin I feel like a moron_. She rubbed the back of her neck in the guise of being nervous but really, she hurt her neck with all the nodding she did.

"My late husband and I both were, lucky us I suppose." All things, them killing her husband, considered she really did feel like she was lucky to have them to raise. _Even if they are little demons, then again Al and I did have them all kill at five, Alhami min Hawris guidelines for their 'special cases' or not. Merlin how did Al buy the whole 'all kids placed in homes under Alhami min Hawris care kills before the age of five' bullshit. The stupid booklet they have says nine is the youngest they can be when they kill for the first time._

"Yeah 'cept you couldn't have kids of your own." Was mumbled and Hermione slapped her brothers head against the door frame, "You're shitty evil harlot! That fucking hurt Hermes. Next time I think I'm burning more than your book." The seven-year-old threatened only to be pushed and sat on by his older sister who avoided looking at Juliet when she glared at the oldest sibling.

"Hermione. I've told you time and time again stop teaching them to curse." Juliet shot an apologetic look at the teachers while Octavia looked hurt.

"You say it like I curse in every or almost every sentence. I'm a saint compared to these sailors and I refused to be grouped with them." Hermione rolled her eyes and punched the back of her sister's knee.

"Stop trying to be a goody goody. And I _apologize_ for my language my first four years on this earth were filled with curses and it's kinda engrained in my vocabulary now." There was a pause, "Well 'sin' was in their name and they liked to be the shit out of me before I could even fucking walk." Juliet groaned and palmed her forehead mumbling 'I give up they're just adults in children's bodies'. Snape wasn't sure what to think about the Granger children finding it all too coincidencidental that this woman and her late husband adopted three muggle-born children. Lily was thinking the same thing as she did her best to make herself under the gaze of the three children, her eyes flickered to Juliet who was smirking(?) proudly as she watched Lily shrink into herself.

"I say Juliet and Alonso, before he died, killed the Marksin's and the Knight's and took us." Octavia said before she and her siblings started laughing while Lily looked at the trio horrified. Snape hid his interest in the names better than his friend as they watched Juliet shake her head again, like this was a joke repeated over and over again, "Oh god could you imagine they were somehow given information on magical children in the muggle world." _Seems I was right in away but how did she get them?_ Snape thought as he looked over them while Lily's gaze settled on Hermione, _weren't named Jennifer when James left you?_

"The way your mind works Tavvy. But there's no way that could happen first off, we would have to be from the magical world for anyone to even know we were of pure or half-blood decent. Juliet and late Al just got lucky in the adoption pool and got three muggle-born kids. Now can we go I want my school supplies before I turn twelve." Hermione asked impatiently crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _Why does she still look like her the potion has a fourteen-year limit,_ Lily thought as she and Snape silently lead the group to the Leaky Cauldron, "Oi you two have the money I told you to hang on to?" The twins nodded as they crossed the barrier leading into the Alley and grabbing on to their sister who smiled and wrapped an arm around them. "Don't worry brats, I got you both and we'll make the most of this summer as well as every other summer and every break." They went to the bank first where the Granger's, after Juliet reminded the siblings to do as she taught them, greeted the goblins politely, much to their surprise, before they exchanged muggle currency for wizarding currency. As they finished a family of four walked in: three adults, two women, probably sisters from the way they seemed to banter with one another, a man and a boy around Hermione's age. The two males had blond hair while the women had dark hair one had wild curls while the other had straight hair with a blond streak. The trio of siblings made a joking parting comment of hoping the goblins enemies dying slowly, painfully and as bloody as possible, Lily shuddered while Snape hadn't heard because his attention had been drawn elsewhere when they spoke.

"Severus my friend, how are you?" The older blond male spoke when he spotted the group he ignored Lily when he looked over the group, "Muggle-born I'll assume and their muggle mother?" It was clear from his tone that the older blond male wasn't fond, to put it lightly, of muggles and their born.

"Squib actually, and these are my adopted children. I got lucky it seems with all three of them being muggle born." Lily walked away to talk to one of the goblin about something mush to the relief of the sibling who turned to Snape and Juliet.

"Oh, thank Merlin the bitch is gone quick Juliet, Snape lets run before she comes back she's been giving Hermes, Monty and I the evil eye this whole time." Octavia said grabbing her siblings and trying to leave only for Hermione to pull her back, "Ugh I don't want to be around her any longer. She's a red head you know more often than not they can't be trusted. And I'm pretty sure that's who aunt Desdemona husband had an affair with Bellatrix Black when she came to visit." Desdemona was a Squib as well but she married a pureblood woman and the two of them stayed in the Wizarding world only leaving to pay a rare visit to her brother before the siblings killed him. She wasn't a big fan of her brother, he had a few issues but she'd kill for him at the end of the day no matter what issues she had with him.

"Oh, he did, he was an ok lay." Bellatrix said with a shrug while Hermione tilted her head and thought of something that genuinely confused her.

"Juliet wasn't our Godfather's last name Black?" Before she could get an answer, a voice she'd rather not hear at all called out to the group. All at once the Granger siblings glared at the owner of the voice, something they'd been doing since meeting the woman.

"Bellatrix how-" Lily started as she walked over to the group once again. She needed give herself a prep talk before she could even say the woman's name. But it would appear it was all for naught as Hermione exploded.

"We don't like Tavvy told you this. Go, leave don't you have a sex addict as a husband? Shouldn't you watch after him to make sure he doesn't go fuck someone that, isn't you? I mea" Juliet covered Hermione's mouth and gave everyone who heard her an apologetic look as the twins tried to muffle their laughs and she tried to get them to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry she has a terrible temper and is prone to blowing up at random." The twins couldn't hold their laughter any longer as Hermione's jaw kept moving against Juliet's hand and wild crackling filled the bank, "Bud, Lou put a sock in it and help me get your sister out of here. The three of you can't go anywhere. Maybe I should send the three of you to different schools so make sure-"

"Hey, you said no separation. Besides what happens when Tavvy tries to kill someone?"

"Try? Do you not know me little bro? I'll succeed without a doubt and I'll get away with it." The three of them started carrying Hermione out the bank with Snape and his friends following behind them. Well Bellatrix and her sister anyway the blond males were talking to goblins as he had been since Potter was brought up in the conversation.

"Can we tag along your kids are entertaining?" Bellatrix asked while Juliet let go of Hermione's mouth and shrugged grabbing Octavia by the ear. Behind Bellatrix the two blonde males hurried to get money for the youngest as the group walked away. Bellatrix smirked at her sister, Narcrissa, when her sister's husband, Lucius, tried to politely rush the goblins along with taking him to his vault. "Catch up with us later Lucy, spend time with your son, Merlin knows you need to." Montague had bumped into and toppled over a boy who had his money pouch sticking out of his pocket about three minutes after they left the bank. Grabbing it quickly as they fell Montague slipped it up his sweater sleeve with practice ease before he hurried to stand and apologize before rushing to the group waiting for him. He got a high five from both his sisters before the group turned a corner and they moved to the side.

"Monty tell me you didn't?" Juliet asked and her answer was the boy pulling out his stolen loot, "Give it to me I'll keep it with the rest of the money and use it for Hermione's familiar." Snape was unable to hide his surprise at the interaction, "Snape I trust you won't tell on us, right? You seem like you're a bit of a sneak." Bellatrix was laughing on her sister's shoulder while her sister herself just watched the scene with mild interest.

"You said in the bank you were a Squib, Juliet? What family are you from?" Juliet flinched at the question, flashes of her childhood bombarded her mind but she forced them back and answered the question.

"Conwell, the last since my father started shooting blanks after I was born and the rest of the family died in the first war. Alonso father didn't have the heart to take the away his right as being the Lord of Perry when he passed on. He had one of his cousins handle all of the wizarding front of being Lord of the house since he lacked the magic to do so himself. We named Hermione our heir when showed that she had magic." Both Black sisters and Snape looked ready to question her when she continued, "Hermione can tell you why we didn't use the vaults it was her idea anyway."

"It would draw attention, no one's opened eithers House vault as they can only be opened by the Houses head or Heir. It would gain someone's attention that two Noble houses vaults have been opened after about what twenty years? Perry has the Goblin's transfer money to a separate vault for the rest of the family to use." There was a pause before Hermione made a face, "And I don't want a familiar just yet maybe just pet for now and I'll look for a familiar when the twins start." The group went on after that with Snape watching the Granger's closely, Bellatrix was telling them stories of Hogwarts and Narcissa was talking to Juliet trying to find out more about the last Conwell. Conwell had originally been one of the sacred houses but were 'kicked out' when they all, supposedly anyway, died. At some point between getting Hermione's robe and her wand Bellatrix left the group heading toward a dark alley, Kuncturn alley, for something she needed. The Granger siblings were a bit miffed she had to go but then turned to Snape and started asking him about Hogwarts, "I want to be in your house but I'm not sure how the students would take to me." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Hermione as the group entered a pet shop, their last stop, eyeing the girl. She knew the girl cursed a lot and had half a brain to realize opening the vault of Ancient and Noble or Noble, Perry, house would attract attention but the girl was still giving off an 'I blindly follow authority figures and books hold the truth no matter what reality says' vibe.

"Do you really think you'd be a good Slytherin even if you weren't a muggleborn?" Hermione's eyes slowly found the older woman as the twins, who noticed the shift in their sister, giggled before dragging Snape with them deeper into the store with Juliet telling Hermione to 'behave' before following.

"You're cute madam Malfoy." Hermione let out a teasing laugh as she ran her fingers over the cages of some of the cages, "You're judging me based on appearance and a well-placed mask of innocence and obedience but I'm sure if you got to know me you'd know I could murder someone publicly and get away with, loads of witnesses around but no one who sees a thing." A cat went to scratch Hermione's finger as it passed over the animas cage but she grabbed it and stared the little beast down. Her eyes were void of emotions and her smirk was cold, this was how her and the twins almost always looked when in private, "I like you kitty." Without another word Hermione opened the cage and pulled out a dark grey cat that clawed her face but she only chuckled, "She's got a lot of fight in her doesn't she Madame Malfoy? Think I'll name her Amazon."

"You haven't even paid for her-" The store clerk spoke up as Juliet and Snape returned with the twins who picked out an owl for Hermione, thought the reemerging group went unnoticed as the soon to be Hogwarts first year as she glared at the man.

"You say it as if you won't sell her to me. Are you going to let me buy here? If you don't I shit you not I will walk out this door with her. If you try to stop me you will have no pets to sell, no shop to run and a broken spinal cord. I will paralyze you from the neck down, you won't be able to do a damn thing on your own. You will need someone to feed and bathe you. How long do you think someone's gonna wipe the shit from your ass because you can't do it yourself? What about when you reek of piss and shit because no was able to take care of you when you had to go while you were in bed. Do you even have a family anymore? You seem like a bitter old man that no one loves that if you did have kids they ran from you, that if you had a wife she cheated on you then ran off with them when she realized you weren't shit." There was a short pause, not enough of one to muster a response before Hermione opened her mouth again, "I asked you a question sir? Are you going to fucking answer it or stand there crying your fucking eyes out like a little bitch? Are you going to let me buy the cat and the owl or not?" By now Hermione somehow had the man backed up against the wall while he rubbed his eyes furiously.

"They're free just take them and leave please just go." A humorless chuckle left the mouth of Hermione who nodded her head toward the door. Juliet and the twins started leaving, Juliet silently urged Snape and Narcissa out with gentle touches. Once they were outside she asked if one of them could cast a notice me not charm and silencing charm on them and the store, "What-what are you doing! Don't touch that or bring it near me! Stop that thing is poisonous!"

"Things that happen here, Snape, don't back to Dumbledore, I may not have magic but I've studied potions under many all over the world. I know how to brew things that will make you shit yourself every time you blink." Juliet said with a bright smile as something clicked in the hand she had reached in her purse. "If you don't agree now I will shot your brains out and trust me I will find out if you do snitch." The shop door opened behind them and Hermione walked out with a bag that she handed to Juliet before smirking at Montague,

"This little bro is how you rob someone." She threw a smirk to Narcissa "Now let's move so someone can find him and get him to the hospital. Don't drop the charms 'til we're a good distance away." As the family walked away Narcissa and Snape opened the door and closed it almost immediately and hurried to catch up with them. Snape actually fearing for his life if he let Dumbledore exactly how his trip with the Grangers went and Narcissa thinking that the child was a demon, "Snape I suppose we don't have to tell you that you can't tell Dumbledore that Juliet's a Conwell and that Al was a Perry right? And if I do get into your house I want you to tell them, no show them what you saw in the store. That was a fully-grown man that I had crying, that I then beat within an inch of his life without magic." _Bellatrix needs to never find out about this incident,_ both Snape and Narcissa thought as halfway away from the pet shop they heard a shrill scream. "Don't worry he'll make a full recovery eventually and he'll be right back in the store by the time the twins get their letter."

"What you have done if you killed him?" Snape asked still not believing such a young and innocent looking girl could do something like what she did.

"I would have said that the shop won't be open for a while. If I had killed him then I killed him not much else to say." The family was taken back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hermione opened the passage way as it closed she waved, with Amazon's paw, at Narcissa before the passage finally closed.

"What demon has he invited into the school this time? Merlin that girl is going to kill someone in there if they look at her the wrong way." Narcissa said as her husband and son finally found them, "Draco, listen to and listen well that girl that exploded at the bank? Be her friend, don't get on her bad side."

"Narcissa you can't possibly telling our son to associate with such-"

"Did you go or hear about the pet shop?" Both father and son nodded," That was Hermione's doing because the man implied that he wouldn't sell her the cat she wanted, she made him cry before having us lead out the shop where proceeded to do Merlin knows what to the man."

"The icky little mudblood did that?" Bellatrix said appearing behind the group out of thin air, "She's like me now, but tiny. Ooohh I wonder if Cassie and the twins would be anything like Hermione and hers." Snape finally spoke up voicing something he's been mulling over all day.

"I think that was them." Before he could say much else he was grabbed and the whole group vanished from the alley and landed inside a lush garden. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the Hogwarts teacher urging him to continue. "Lily let it spill when she was drunk, after the twins were lost to the world like their sister, that Cassiopeia was given to a family called the Marksin and the twins to a family called the Knight's. She picked Cassie's family they were abusive she hoped they'd kill her but they died before she turned five. The twins' family was picked by Minerva, with assistance from Lily who narrowed the families down to the once she knew would neglect the kids despite their 'perfect' outward appearance. When we went for Hermione, mind you it was only supposed to be Lily but she begged me to go having a 'weird' feeling about going alone or with James, Octavia made a joke about Juliet and her late husband killing the Marksin's and Knight's to get them."

"No way that lady wouldn't hurt a hippagriff." Bellatrix and Lucius said at the same time.

"She carries a gun, I hope you all remember my example last week, in her purse and threatened to shoot me if I went to Dumbledore about the events that transpired during the trip." Everyone stood there and let the word sink in, "Either way I need more proof before I can say for sure –"

"The real me has got that covered." Bellatrix said while everyone stepped back and looked at her, "They intrigued me so the real me is posing as Amazon, there's a whole live feed connection between us that either one of us could access at any given time. Merlin, I hope she's Cassie the way she beat the man you all left the shop and she carries a knife on her just like I do."

Ώ

September first came faster than the twins and Hermione would have like. True to word Hermione spent the rest of the summer with the twins, they even slept bed with her, causing as much trouble as they could with one another. The three were more attached at the hip than they had ever been in their life, with the addition of Amazon who was always perched on Hermione's shoulder somehow, like now. As Hermione hugged the twins Amazon licked their face, "I'll probably see Harry at some point today, hopeful he's still as cold to the Potter's as he was the day we met. It would be nice to have another little brother other than Monty."

"Hey, I'm a good little brother. If he steals my spot I'll fucking hate him as long as we live." Montague clung to Hermione tighter while Amazon blinked three times, "Don't worry Monty no one will ever be a better little brother than you. I killed Alonso with you, and Tavvy, not with Harry and Tavvy. Personally, I don't think he has what it takes. There's a difference between being homicidal and being cold. Anyway, I'll write you as much as I can, make you give those neighborhood arrogant bastards trouble will I'm gone." Hermione gave her siblings one last hug and a kiss before doing the same to Juliet. "They own you for nine months, don't forget what I told when we first got them posing as the Knights. And don't forget that we hold your life in our hands Alhami min Hawris still want you dead and we're the deciding factor. Just because we like you doesn't mean we still won't have you killed if you fuck us over." Amazon watched Hermione pull a knife on Juliet as the woman held her. "I left them a list of things they can and can't do so they shouldn't be too bad. But my warning still stands." Hermione left for the train without a glance back and the kitten on her shoulder was stumped by what she heard and saw.

The shit I come up with jeez.


	5. Chapter 5

The war was over, has been for three years, but nothing really changed. In fact things seemed to have gotten worse as magical creatures, such as Centaurs, Veela, Goblins and Werewolves, went from 2nd class citizens to not being categorized as citizens at all anymore. Children of Death Eaters had it bad as well they; were turned down from jobs and often not welcomed in many shops, especially since Knockturn had been completely renovated and demolished, thus extending Diagon Alley. With the help of Luna, Neville, Dean, Dennis, Ginny, Angelina and George, after quitting my old, opened a tavern and named it The Pit. I'm proud to say there has never been a day were I worried about whether anyone would come in as the place always had a good steady flow of Slythein's, both young and old. I've been thanked more times than I can remember by members of my former tormentor house.

Ron and Harry hadn't talked to me since I opened shop and oddly enough it didn't hurt or bug me. Honestly I didn't expect them to like the idea anyway; Ron was mad I rejected him because he thought that since the war was over he and I were going to get together. Not sure where he got that idea from but when I told him I felt nothing for him, he went ape shit. At least once a month he comes to The Pit and tries to convince me I can do better than 'hanging around a bunch of slimy snakes' after six shots of Firewhisky and my reply is always the same: 'Vinny you and Greg can take him out for me? He's had a bit to drink and I don't think it'll be wise for his health to stay much longer.'

Harry on the other hand never tried to talk to me after I opened the tavern and stopped dating Ginny because she supported and worked with me. Actually any of our friends that helped me he stopped talking to and took his anger out at WWW. He sold all his shares for nothing more than a couple of Knuts knowing that he had the most shares and that they were worth hundreds of Galleons. I had actually bought a majority of WWW shares a couple of months ago for double their original worth; the stores stocks had still been suffering and I wanted to help George and Ginny. Also Fred and I had dated for a while, before we decided we were better as friends, and I couldn't let my last really connection with my best friend suffer in such a way. I knew for a fact that George would go home and cry because the dream him and his brother had and built together seemed to be falling apart at the hands of the person who made it a reality in the first place.

Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Vinny, Greg, and Blaise were some of The Pits regulars. They always made time to visit if they were ever in the Alley. Since they were regulars I got to know them and hear about the war from their perspective. Death Eater raids were few and far between for being over anything other than muggles, who had muggle born living with them, threatening that they were going to tell their government about the magical world. Draco explained to Neville that one of the reasons, in the eyes of the Light, his parents were revered as hero's is because they kidnapped a pregnant Bellatrix and tortured her till she miscarried. Then proceeded to make sure she was sterile and in a fit of rage after finding Bellatrix, the trio of Rabastan, Barty and Rodolphus tortured them into insanity; Neville was angry with the accusations before Draco magically swore his words were true. That night Neville drunk himself under the table. The next day he asked to be taken to Bellatrix's grave at Malfoy manor. The whole time he was gone I traced the scare she gave me; the one that many saw as 'MUDBLOOD' but few else saw 'Toujours'. It didn't take long for me to realize that the ones who saw 'MUDBLOOD' were not to be trusted in the long run.

As I laid on the floor of The Pit that was burning around me, I realized that Minerva lied to me she never saw 'Toujours'. She somehow found out about the charm placed over my scar. I trusted her with my life and she stabbed me in the back, literally. I should have been more careful and given the change to live this life anew I would become someone else entirely and deal with it better.

...If I keep going with this how would y'll feel about Hermione selling/smoking weed? Don't ask, I can't give an honest answer. At this point you should just know I have an odd mind. Then again I'd probably do it regardless of your opinions.


	6. Berry fart

Here's some bullshit I wrote in 20 min just cause it was floating in my head.

LeRoy loved his family, how could he not? His daughter was both smart and talented with one of the biggest hearts he's ever seems and his husband, God he didn't even know where to start with that man. In his mind there just seemed to be no way to describe him, no word, sentence or phrase that would do him justice. Yet at times LeRoy can't help but feel like he's the odd one out, like at times he doesn't belong. His husband and daughter love things that just aren't things he can get into, sure he'll join them in whatever the ativity is but he always lags behind. Like when they're playing of the those award show trivia games Hiram becomes somewhat of a different person. If either he or Rachel picks up a card or reads a question for LeRoy that he more likely than not wouldn't know his husband is quick to say 'He won't, try another maybe it'll be easy' or some other variant. He likes that Rachel at least has some faith in him.

Other times it's when people ask which of them is Rachel's biological father. He started to hate that question when Rachel started school. He wasn't blind to the looks that people gave them when they told the story nor was he deaf to the fact that they would 'whisper' how Hiram was clearly the father behind their backs. Worse is the fact that his family was the first to do it and even laughed in his face the other Rachel got. Saying 'there's not a drop of blackness in that girl' and he hated that because what his family is implying, that if you're back you have to act, be, carry yourself a certain way and if you didn't then are you really black?

Outside of Santana, Brittany and Rachel, the only other person who didn't out right cast doubt on him potential being the parent was the dr in front of them that had requested a DNA when their daughter needed a blood transfusion after a nasty car accident. He didn't walked straight up to Hiram and ask for his blood he looked between the two fathers before and after he heard the story and since Rachel was O- as well as the fact that neither father knew what their blood type was the DNA test was the only way to go. That didn't mean LeRoy wasn't having some kind of break down. He and Rachel already all that close due to their different interest, though she does like some things he does its just not as many as she and Hiram, if the test comes back and proves what he already suspects is the truth then whats to stop his and Rachel's relationship from suffering more. What little time they do spend together is somehow always interrupted by Hiram for one reason or another.

"Hiram," The doctor called out as he walked toward them open test in hand. I should've know better to hope, LeRoy thought as he felt his sisters hand pat his shoulder and his husband stared to rise as the doctor continued, "you are not the father. LeRoy lets get that O neg blood of yours to your daughter shall we."


End file.
